Battle of the Bands
by Nimiko
Summary: What would happen when two sexest bands are forced to go on a world tour together? Hearts would be broken, and some will find love, but will it come in between their friendships? SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno, NejiTen ShikaTem: One sided SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You guys should already know that by now. xD

AN: Hi everyone I just got my new laptop. My other laptop got real sick; she hung in for a while until her untimely death. So say hello to Lappy 2.0! To be honest I never liked the first chapter I posted. So I re-edit the first chapter, added a lot of new things, and I hope you enjoy the re-edit 1st chapter. (heavy sigh) Guys I'm going to really try to work on my updates, but I know in the past I was a lot better with updates, but when I started working it took up my time. By the end of the day I'm pooped, and for a while now I've been working 102 hours every two. I only have Sundays off. So I'll try to get updates in between free times. So my plan is to each week dedicating that week to one story. If you and I are lucky maybe I can squeeze in two story updates, but enough about me lets get on with this new and improved story!

**Chapter 1**

My heart was pounding as I peeked outside the backstage curtain. I gulped at seeing so many talent agents lined up in the first five rows. The only time I felt a pressure like this was when my father's eyes were judging me. Here I stood a 19yr old gir-**woman**, about to perform for the biggest talent search in Japan. At that mere thought I ran to the bathroom, and splashed my face with cool water. I looked into my reflection's eyes, and everything went blank. That's really all I can remember. Everything was like a blur. For crying out loud I don't even remember which song we played, but whatever we played made all the agents want to sign us. - Hyuuga Hinata

If you ever wanted to know what was going through a guy's mind when a heard of Lioness had him cornered. All you had to do was ask Yamanaka Deidara. He was chosen to be the one to deliver the news that would tangle the girl's in front of him panties in a knot. "What?" Sakura growled. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Iie, yeah." Deidara said with a quivering smile.

"And you agreed to this?" Temari growled.

"W-Well, i-it kind of wasn't up to me, yeah."

"The idiot probably said no, but put that stupid _yeah_ at the end, and they thought he agreed." Deidara sweat-dropped. Ino sighed at her older brother. "Nii-Sama, you're truly an idiot."

"B-But I wasn't the one who proposed it!"

"Oh really?" Temari said as she put her hands on her hips. "Who was it then?"

"Geez. I don't know. I think they said it was _them_ who proposed it."

"Which asshole would do that?" Sakura yelled.

Their heads turned to the sound of a sickly groan coming from Hinata. She had a palm clasped to her face as she growled to herself. '_Neji, I should have known._'

"What's wrong Hina-Chan?" Sakura asked with a worried expression. The pink-haired girl flung herself at her band mate, and wrapped her arms around her. "Whatever is wrong I shall nurse you back to perfect health with the power of friendship."

"Get. Away. Now."

"Don't deny my love." Sakura said as she rubbed her cheek against hers.

"Stop it please." Hinata wiggled out of her best-friend's embrace, and moved down the hotel's couch. "Dei-Sama please continue." The blonde-haired man smiled un-easily as he was just turning the door-knob. The raven-haired beauty arched a brow at their manager. With a groan he turned around, and marched back to the agitated girls.

'_Is it me or are they always pmsing..._' He asked himself as he flopped on the bed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grimaced as he tried to suffocate himself with a pillow.

"Neji, this idea of yours is great, and all but..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Why do we have to tour with them?"

"Personal reasons…" Neji responded with a cold stare towards the blonde.

Naruto cuffed his chin. "Ah, so you do fancy the ladies."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to get cut?" Neji asked.

"Not really." The blonde stated as he sweat dropped.

Sasuke lazily shuffled through the girl's photos with a yawn. "Ugly." He proclaimed as he tossed Ten-Ten's picture on the table. "Ugly." He proclaimed again as he tossed Ino's picture on the table. "Ugly." He said about Termari's picture too as he tossed it into the pile. "Fucking fugly. No way that's her natural hair color." Sasuke said as he discarded Sakura's picture. When he arrived at the last picture he paused for a moment, with a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Ugly." He said as he tossed Hinata's picture into the pile.

Neji abruptly stood up as a fire burned within him. "How dare you." He growled at the Uchiha. "She's the more beautiful girl that has ever roamed this disgusting earth."

"Ah, so that is the lady you've taken a fancy too." Naruto said as he picked up the photo.

"Not surprised." Kiba commented as he looked at the picture.

"Why is that?"

"Well Neji is a narcissist." Kiba stated as he studied the picture much more closely than looked at Neji. "If Neji could make a clone of himself I bet he would totally do it."

"What the hell Kiba?" Neji said with a disgusted face. "I would never do anything with her!"

"So you agree she is ugly."

"She's my fucking cousin!"

Everything was silent for a moment until Naruto broke it. "Ew, so you have the hots for your cousin! Gross dude!"

Neji face palmed at how stupid and immature his bandmates where.

"_Please just kill me now."_ Kakashi whispered as he felt like he was being punched by Kami.

"What was that Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I just asked for someone to kill me because I'm stuck as the manager for you…" With a heavy sigh Kakashi stood up. "Can we now start the band meeting or would you guys like to act like a bunch of fucking morons some more?" The guys sighed as they were now paying attention to their manager. "Great job. You've chosen wisely." Under his blue mask a faint smiled could be seen.

"So when will this so called tour start?" Shikamaru asked.

"A month from now."

"A month from now?" Temari scuffed. "How about never."

"C'mon guys!" Deidara was holding his face in his hands. "Do you know how big your groups are, yeah?" Once again Deidara wanted to make a dash for the door. "Check Facebook, Twitter, and your fucking MySpace page! Then check theirs, yeah!" Deidara sighed once again. "Take a look at their photos. Maybe one of you could finally catch yourself a man, and stop pmsing for once!" Everything went dead silent.

"What did you say?" They said in unison.

"Um…" Deidara shakily stood up. "I think I should be going now, yeah…" He tossed the pictures in the girls' faces, and hurriedly made his escape.

"If that guy wasn't my brother I would have strangled him!"

Sakura picked up the pictures off the floor. "Maybe this won't be so bad." Sakura said as she gazed at Sasuke's picture. Hinata peeked over her shoulder and scuffed. "What?" Sakura asked.

"He looks like he's a real douchebag." Hinata explained. "I would of thought you'd learn from your last boyfriend don't date guys like that."

"H-He wasn't a douchebag he was just—"

"Just using you for your money, your fame, and getting some on the side behind your back." Hinata crossed her arms. "If it walks like a douchebag, talks like a douche, it's a douchebag." Sakura glared at her with hatred in her eyes.

"You know maybe you can learn to not say what's on your mind sometimes!" Sakura said as she went to her hotel room with tears threatening to fall.

"Geez, Hinata that was somewhat harsh." Ten-Ten said with a sweatdrop.

"Ten, you weren't there when that asshole broke her heart. For months she cried, she wouldn't eat, and she tried to commit suicide." Hinata opened a can of Pepsi, and took a long sip. "If I ever see Kotetsu again I'll rip his intestines out with my teeth!"

"Wait," Temari said with wide eyes. "she dated _the_ Kotetsu from Yobari?"

"Yup." Hinata said in a careless way. "He used her just to gain fame, and he succeeded. Whoever said _Cheater never prospers_ was a damn lie!" Hinata sighed as she looked at the door. "I wasn't trying to sound mean, but I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"I can understand." Temari said.

"I'll go talk her out of her funk." Ten-Ten said as she left Hinata's hotel room.

"She seems pissed at me." Hinata claimed.

"She'll get over it."

"This is going to be the most tortuous tour ever..."

AN: So there it goes the new and improved chapter! Please read and review and tell me whatcha think! Like always flamers are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

An: I feel like a runaway that just came home after being gone forever, and there's that big awkward elephant in the room, and no one quite knows what to say. Lol. All I can do is apologize! (bows before her loyal fans) I am not worthy! I' apologize for this **very** long wait. So lets hurry and get to the fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

xxxxxxx

"What song are we gonna practice today?" Temari asked while she tuned her bass guitar.

"How about Garbage Truck." Ino chimed. "I love that song."

"Garbage Truck it is then." Hinata said as she straightened her microphone stand.

"All set!" Sakura chimed.

"Good! Lets go!" Ten-Ten shouted as she started playing the drums.

Hinata inhaled as she started singing.

"I'll take you for a ride

On my garbage truck

Oh, no

I'll take you to the dump

'Cause you're my king*

I'll take you uptown

I'll show you the sites

You know you wanna ride

On my garbage truck

Truck, truck, truck

Sakura then took over singing as she strummed away at her bass guitar.

We'll pass the mansions by

Drive right through the needle's eye

Oh, my

My, my, my, my

I've got a stereo

You've just got to turn the knob

And maybe we'll go

As far as we can

I'll be your garbage man

I'll take out your junk

And I'll crush it down

Both Hinata and Sakura began singing as they smiled at each other.

Jesus in the rear view

And the highway patrol is up ahead

In my garbage truck

Truck

I'll never throw you away

When you're old and grey

We'll just roll it away."

"Bravo! I adore The World That Never Was!" Deidara yelled while he clapped very loudly. "All of you guys were fantastic, but one person did outshine you all!" Deidara hugged his little sister tightly. "My fair Ino-Chan!" Ino pretended to gag as her older brother hugged her.

"Deidara stop embarrassing me!" Ino huffed as she pushed her brother off of herself. "Plus we all know it was Hina-Chan that outshined everyone." With that said Ino gave her friend a saucy wink. "Voice of a thousand angels."

"Speaking of Hina-Chan…" Deidara said. "Did you finish that song you were supposed to write?"

"It's in the process."

"Akatsuki Revolution is becoming really impatient." Deidara said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Nii-Sama," Ino said from behind him. "She's going to write the best song ever that'll even blow Sakura-Chan's songs out the water!" Ino grimaced as she clapped her hands together and bowed to Sakura. "No offense."

"None taken." Sakura smiled. "Besides I keep telling this baka that when she puts her mind to things; good things will transpire!"

"Um…Thanks…" Hinata said underneath her breath.

"When is the stupid bus suppose to get here?" Temari asked.

"9AM." Deidara said as he sipped his coffee.

"It's 10:30AM…"

"Oh noooooooooooo!" Deidara yelled as he dropped his coffee and ran from the room. In the distance they could hear Deidara scream, "Gather your things and follow meeeeee!"

xxxxxxx

"C'mon lets hurry up and load already!" Naruto hissed at Kakashi

"Hey it's not my fault we're waiting for the gi-"

"Scarecrow-Sensei, I'm so-so sorry~" Deidara flung himself at Kakashi.

"Not this again." Kakashi sighed.

The guys tried to stifle their laughs, but they couldn't. With pointed fingers and over loud laughs they taunted Kakashi. "Scarecrow?" Naruto yelled in a fit of laughter.

"It fits him because he resembles a scarecrow!"

"Shut the fuck up." Kakashi growled as he marched on to the bus.

"So you're the losers we have to tour with." Temari said as she took off her pink zebra sunglasses off.

"And you're the group of talentless whores we'll be traveling with." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms.

"You must be the one that comes up with the most horrible jokes." Ten-Ten said as she laughed at the guys. She walked up to the guys she shoved her luggage at Neji. "You're my bitch for the rest of this tour. Take my luggage (1)bitch-face, and don't scuff it up."

"Ten-Chan I love you!" Temari said in laughter as she followed her into the van.

"Why that little bitch." Neji growled. "I'll show her whos-"

"Carry my bags." Hinata stated. "Of course Hina-Chan."

"I didn't ask for you to talk, just carry."

"Okay, no problem!" Neji said with a smile.

Sasuke face palmed as he watches his band mate get whipped by a bunch a girls. "Idiot." Sasuke stated. "Since you want to carry things; carry my bags as well." Sasuke said as he tossed his duffle bag at Neji.

Kakashi stuck his head out of one of the busses windows and yelled, "Hurry up and get on the bus!" They rolled their eyes at him as they entered the bus. "Kami why have you forsaken.

"So Scarecrow-Sensei what city is first?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot didn't you read the itinerary?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. They both looked at each other, but Sasuke was the first one that looked away. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. At that moment Sakura thought, _This must be fate._

"No. Why should I?" Naruto said. "Scarecrow-Sensei is always with us."

"Yup and I'll forever be in Hell." Kakashi explained. "First stop is Tokyo. It'll be a long ride. So try not to kill each other."

"Where do we sleep?" Shikamaru asked.

"W-Well we're going to rotate. One week the girls will have the back part, and the next week the boys will. When it isn't someone's week they sleep in these bunks, yeah."

"Dibs!" Naruto proclaimed with a triumphant smile.

"…" Kakashi face palmed. "Girls you can have the first week…No the first **month**."

"W-Wait Scarecrow-Sensei what about the arr-"

"Fuck your arrangements."

"But I called dibs!" Naruto said as he huffed.

"Well consider this a punishment for you being so fucking stupid."

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei!" The girls laughed as they walked to the backroom.

xxxxxxx

Kakashi hung his head out the window as he wished he was somewhere else. The yells from the group of people behind him made him wonder how he was going to get through the tour.

"Kakashi-Sensei she stole the last piece of meat!" Naruto yelled. "Give it back!"

"Make me!" Ten-ten said while she stuck out her tongue. Naruto flicked her forehead as he called her a bitch. "I kill you man!" Ten-Ten yelled as she withdrew a knife from her sleeve, and pierced Naruto in the stomach. The blonde haired boy screamed alongside with his band mates. Naruto stumbled and fell onto the floor holding his side.

"I knew she was psychotic!" Neji stated with wide eyes.

Ten-Ten fell over laughing at their reactions. "Oh please stop being such a Drama Queen!" Ten-Ten said as she displayed that it was a trick knife with a fake retractable blade. Everyone's eyes flowed to Naruto as he sat up, and looked down at him.

"Well if that was a trick blade, then what's this?" Naruto said pointing to a red spot on his shirt where she stabbed him.

"Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuuuuuuun! That's ketchup."

"What a troublesome idiot."

xxxxxxx

"What should the song be about?" Hinata said as she sighed. "Most songs have meaning…So what kind of meaning do I want to say…" While Hinata was in deep thought Sasuke walked in without knocking. "Excuse you!" She shouted.

"Oh pardon me. Did I interrupt your _conversation_?" His eyebrows rose.

"Whatever." Hinata said while she turned her back to him.

"So you have to write songs?"

"Eavesdrop much?"

"Well maybe next time you talk to yourself you should do it in a low tone." Hinata turned her head to only send him a glare.

"I just wanted to tell you, that when you don't know what to write that experiences from your past came make good songs."

"Really?"

"Yup." Sasuke looked out the window. "The girl with the unnatural hair color. She writes the songs. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"You can tell from the songs that, that person really went through the things mentioned in the song." Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanted to give my two cents that's all."

"Well thank you for your two cents that I never asked for."

"No problem I always like helping shrew bitches for a living." Sasuke said with a fake smile.

_Life experiences…make good songs…_

"What where you doing in there with my Hina-Hime?" Neji asked with a scowl.

Sasuke's right brow rose as he slightly smirked. "She asked me to _help her out_. So as a man I did."

"How dare you defile my pure cousin!" Neji roared. "I'll murder you! I'll murder you good!" Neji said as Sasuke and he fought.

"Kami do you truly hate me for something I've committed?" Kakashi and Deidara said as they looked out the window.

xxxxxxx

AN: I'm finished with the second chapter sorry for the wait. Please read and review! P.S. The song Hinata's group song is called "Garbage Truck" It's a song the group called Sex Bob-Omb sing, but all the songs Sex Bob-Omb sings in the movie is written by Beck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You guys already know that I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: So here goes the third chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review, and as always, flamers are welcomed.**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Hinata sighed heavily as she looked at the boy standing next to her. His whole demeanor pissed her off. The way he stood next to her with his hands shoved into his shallow pockets as a cigarette hung loosely from his lips, and how his silly little fan girls flocked over him. He didn't even care that they were lost at the moment. _How did this happen?..._

xxxxxxx

"Rise and shine my chickie-dees!" Deidara chimed as he pushed the curtains back. "We're here!"

"Where's here?" Ten-Ten asked while some drool trickled down her chin.

"Tokyo, of course!" Deidara gazed out the small window with stars in his eyes. "This is our first stop at the world famous Tokyo Konoha Hotel!"

"Our gig isn't until like 9PM." Temari groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"B-But I wanted to go sight-seeing with you guys." Deidara proclaimed.

"I smell a liar." Ino sighed. "Dei-Chama(1) what are you up too?"

"W-Well I'm not lying."

"Deidara every time you don't put a _yeah_ at the end of your sentences you're lying about something." Hinata said as she set up.

"Okay truth is Scarecrow-Sensei thought it would be a good idea if both groups went sight-seeing, yeah."

"Like I want to be seen with that bunch of losers." Temari scuffed from underneath the covers.

"Well think of it like this." Deidara said. "It would be great publicity. It's so awesome when bands can travel together, and get along. Think of how many fans you'll be able to meet and greet. Don't you guys wanna make it to the top? Yeah."

"I guess this would be a good career move…" Sakura said as she cuffed her chin.

"Fine." Hinata said while scratching the right side of her face. "We'll go sight-seeing with them. Happy?"

"Yes very much. Yeah!" Deidara ran out the room. "Scarecrow-Sensei they agreed!"

Xxxxxxx

"Here go your tickets into the amusement park. Have fun!" Kakashi smiled.

"Wait you're not comin'?" Naruto asked his manager in bewilderment.

"Nope."

"Sorry guys. I was forced I wanted to go with you, yeah!" Deidara said with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to ride that giant ferris wheel, yeah!" Deidara turned to Kakashi and begged. "Pleeeease let me go Scarecrow-Sensei?"

"No. Just the band gets to go. While they're out we'll be getting' pissed drunk with the crew."

"Nooooo!~" Deidara said as Kakashi dragged him away from the entrance of the amusement park.

"C'mon lets get this over with already." Hinata said as she gave the ticket booth person her ticket. The moment that everyone stepped through the gates screams erupted from all over.

"AAAAAAAAH!" A gaggle of girls squealed as they gushed with excitement. "It's Death Star Pony, and The World That Never Was!" Soon they were crowded by their screaming fans. "I have all of your CDs, and I'm even going to your concert this evening! I seriously can't wait!" One of the fans said with stars in her eyes.

"Well I hope we'll see you there. " Kiba said with a wink.

"She's practically 14yrs old, and he's flirting with her." Temari said under her breath to her teammates. "Gross." They all said in unison.

Kiba's right eye twitched a little as he smiled. "Well I just love to show all my fans that I appreciate them."

Hinata's shoulder was tapped, and when she turned around a red haired fellow was smiling at her. "Excuse me , but can I receive your autograph?" Hinata smiled at him as she nodded. The guy's smiled widened. "My name is Sasori…Uyko…Yeah my name is Uyko Sasori."

"What kind of dumbass can forget his own name." Sasuke muttered.

"Excuse me, but did you say something?" Sasori asked.

"No. He just said you have an interesting name!" Neji pulled Sasuke to the side. "Listen get with the program, and be angsty somewhere else, but don't cost us our fans. Jackass."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he wrote Neji off.

"Guys. Guys." Sasori said to all of the fans. "Let them enjoy their time here. So let them get some action in so by the time the concert begins, they'll be relaxed and have a kickass concert!" Sasori received applause from the crowd as all the fans dispersed.

"Thanks you really helped us out." Temari said as she patted him on the back.

"No problem." Sasori said.

"Well we should get going." Sasuke said as he began to walk off.

"Just wait." He said as he gently grabbed Hinata's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I can't wait to see you in concert tonight." Hinata was slightly taken aback by the young man's gesture. She quickly averted her eyes away from him.

"Umu…That's cool." Hinata really wasn't accustomed to flirting, and the times she has flirted it ended up in a huge disaster. A huge aura suddenly appeared and it was coming from Neji. His eyes bore into the back of Sasori's head. Hinata really wished that her cousin wouldn't do this. "Well I-we have to get going. It was nice meeting you, and we hope you have fun at tonight's concert."

"I'm sure I'll have fun." Sasori said with a wink.

_I'm going to murder that guy! How dare he hit on Hina-Hime! I'll bash his head in!_ Neji thought to himself as he watched the guy walk away from the group. "What was that Hinata?" Neji fumed.

Hinata merely shrugged. "Lets try to get this over with already."

xxxxxxx

Deidara was crying into a piece of tissue as he watched Kakashi and the crew get drunk. "I wanted to go!~" He wailed as the other guys cheered. "I bet they're having a load of fun!"

"Who the fuck cares!~" Kakashi sung into his empty shot glass. "We're finally rid of those clueless bastards! Oh yeah!~"

"Oooooh yeah!~" The crew members sung drunkly as well.

"You buncha idiots, yeah." Deidara grumbled as he hugged his pillow.

xxxxxxx

"What should we get on?" Ten-Ten asked as she bit into her cotton candy. "I kinda wanna get on the Tilt-a-Whirl."

"And risk you vomiting on us? No." Temari said.

"In memory of Dei-Chama lets get on the ferris wheel." Ino said. "He would want that."

"Dude he's not dead." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but actually I love ferris wheels too!" Ino smiled. Naruto looked away from Ino with a faint blush on his face.

_Why did she have to smile like that? Stupid girl…_

"C'mon stop standing there lookin' like a love sick puppy." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto forward to get him to walk.

"Two to a ride. Couples only." The teen that ran the ferris wheel said as he blew his bubble gum then popped it.

"Couples only?" They said in unison.

"Yes this is a Sweet Heart Ferris Wheel. That's what this amusement park is known for. It's biggest attraction."

"Who would Dei-Chama want to come on this ride with?"

A mental image of Deidara hugging Kakashi's right arm while they rode the ferris wheel came into their mind. A shiver ran up their spins. "Ew." They said in unison.

"So…" The teenager said in a bored tone. "Are you guys getting on or not?"

"Yes!" Ino chimed as she pushed Naruto into the cart, and then hopped in with him. "See you guys!"

"Anyone else?"

"It can't be helped." Kiba smirked at Temari and offered his hand. "Shall I es-"

Shikamaru shoved Kiba out of the way as he put his cigarette out on the control panel. "Get in." He said in a commanding tone.

"You idiot don't boss me around." Temari growled.

"Stop being so troublesome, and get in. You're making a scene." Temari glared at him, but she got in the cart when people began looking their way.

"Sometimes I hate the people in this band…" Kiba said while he mumbled. "C'mon!" He snarled as he grabbed Sakura's arm, and dragged her onto the cart with him.

"No!" Sakura yelled as she tried to pry her arm away from him. "I didn't want to get on with you." She growled under her breath. Before she knew it their cart moved, and the next cart came to stop.

"Next." The teen yawned out while he looked at the last two.

Sasuke and Hinata casted side way glances at each other, and sighed deeply. If everyone else would be pissed if they didn't get on the ferris wheel. So to not have to argue with the other later they got on, but as they were getting on fans caught sight of them entering the cart.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone squealed out. "Sasuke from Death Star Pony and Hinata from The World That Never Was are getting on a couples ride! They're a couple!"

_Shit…_

Was the thought they kept repeating in their heads as paparazzi came out of the woodwork(2). Squeals were erupting from fans that now wanted to see the _couple_ on a date. Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and made a run for it. "Wait Uchiha-Sama!" The paparazzi yelled. "Is she your new squeeze?" They were now chasing after the two throwing questions left and right. "How would Karin feel about you quickly finding a new girlfriend?"

Sasuke was tempted to turn around and charge at all the noisy paparazzi and kick their asses, but he would rather not be in anymore tabloids. Sasuke and Hinata jumped on a boat ride, and were able to escape the paparazzi. They both sighed as the swan shaped boat sailed through a tunnel. "You idiot!" Hinata yelled. "This is a love tunnel! Shit! This is worse than that stupid ferris wheel!" Hinata looked down at her hand, and snatched it away from Sasuke.

"Well excuse me from saving you from ravaging paparazzi that wanted to eat us alive." Sasuke leaned back as he tried to make the best of their situation. "Besides think of the others. Now it's a bunch of fans and paparazzi swarming the ferris wheel."

"I don't care I wanna get off of this stupid ride!" Hinata stood up and tried to see if the tunnel had a ledge. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Hinata tried to rock the boat to get it to sail over to the ledge.

"Hey, stop it you idiot before you make the boat flip ov-" Hinata sailed forward almost falling into the water, but the swan rocked over to its right side sending her falling backwards onto Sasuke's lap. "You're such a stupid woman…" Sasuke said while he looked down at the girl that was lying on his lap. "A very stupid one…" Sasuke's face was inching closer to Hinata.

Hinata gulped as she bit her lips. She knew what was about to happen, but she couldn't move. He must be some kind of gorgon that could petrify girls. _Someone…Save me! I don't want my first k-_

They had reached the end of the tunnel and the bright sun took Sasuke's attention. "Stupid sun. Why does it have to be so bright?..." While Sasuke was distracted Hinata quickly sat up, and fixed her hair. "Lets go." Sasuke said as he stepped onto the ledge.

"Hey guys!" Sasori yelled in the distance. "Are you okay? I saw the huge commotion."

"What does it look like. We're fine." Sasuke said.

"Heh. Yeah I suppose you are." Sasori grinned as he ruffled his hair.

"Thank you." Hinata said while she smiled at the boy standing before her.

"Why are you thanking him?" Sasuke slightly growled. "It was me that saved you."

"Anyway." Hinata chuckled. "Do you know where are friends are?" She asked Sasori.

"Actually I do. I distracted everyone so they could make it to-"

"We could find our friends on our own Shiori."

"Sasori." Sasori corrected Sasuke with a twitch of his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away from the presence of Sasori. Hinata looked at Sasuke with a glare and then looked back at Sasori that was saluting her with a smirk. Hinata smiled as she said bye.

xxxxxxx 4 hours Later xxxxxxx

Hinata sighed heavily as she looked at the boy standing next to her. His whole demeanor pissed her off. The way he stood next to her with his hands shoved into his shallow pockets as a cigarette hung loosely from his lips, and how his silly little fan girls flocked over him. He didn't even care that they were lost at the moment. _How did this happen?..._ "Thanks a lot you idiot."

"Hey I'm trying!"

"If you just would of taken Sasori up on his offer we wouldn't be like this. Now would we?"

"No one forced you to come."

"You dragged me along. So yes I was forced." Hinata huffed at Sasuke. "I would of taken Sasori up on his offer."

"Oh I get it." Sasuke chuckled. "You're into those pretty boy types."

"Stop getting off subject." Hinata huffed. "We need to at least make it in time for the concert." Hinata found herself blushing at the thought of Sasori. She shook her head as she sighed. Sasuke glared at the girl walking beside him.

xxxxxxx

"Where the Hell are they?" Kakashi yelled.

"Who dude really sobered up when he found out that Sasuke and Hinata were missing." Ten-Ten laughed.

"Ah, don't worry Scarecrow-Sensei we'll find them, yeah!" Deidara said trying to calm his comrade down.

"Where's Sakura?" Temari asked Ino.

"You know how she is Pre-Concert prep up. Seriously she needs to calm down on the make-up."

Temari laughed as she lightly punched Ino on her shoulder. "Ino you're so wild. I love you!"

"Guys are fuckin' weird." Naruto said.

"Were you able to get in contact with Sasuke?" Neji asked while he held the ridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger.

"Nah." Kiba said. "I think his battery might be dead or he has his phone turned off."

"What about you guys?" Neji said as he looked at the girls.

"She didn't take her phone." Ten-Ten said. "She rarely take her cell places."

"I'll murder those two!" Kakashi yelled. His eyes were filled with such malice that everyone edged away from him. "I'll kill them chop them up, and then feed their remains to everyone that's in this bus!"

"I-I'll rather not eat my cousin…" Neji said.

"Yeah he wants to eat her in a different way." Naruto said.

"ZING!" Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison.

"Don't say those kind of things about my cousin and myself!" Neji glared at his idiotic friends. "Kakashi-Sama kill those idiots as well."

xxxxxxx

Sakura was sat on the bed while she held her cellphone in her hands. She was lightly biting her lips trying to decide if she was doing the right thing. Sakura made up her mind when she thought about what happened at the amusement park. Hinata knew she liked Sasuke, but yet she _purposely_ waited to be the last person so she could ride with the dark haired boy. Hinata not only flirted with him, but with that Sasori guy as well.

A fire was now burning in her stomach at how Hinata always got what she wanted, and how she always got the short end of the stick. She was going to change that with this one call. Sakura got rid of her second thoughts, and smiled to herself as she dialed the number. "Hello. I'll like to talk to Pein, the president of Akastuki Revolution."

"**Please wait. May I ask whose calling?"**

"Haruno Sakura, from The World That Never Was."

"**Okay. He said I can put you through."**

"Alright. Thanks."

"**Hello Haruno-San. What brings this sudden call?"**

"Pein-Sama, I am the backbone of this band. I write the songs, I come up with the ideas. I deserve to be the leader. I do so much for this band."

"**Have you brought this up with the other members of the band?"**

"No…"

"**I love people that are cunning…Okay…because I like your boldness you're the new leader of The World That Never Was. Don't let me down Haruno-San."**

"I won't! I'll bring this band to the top!"

"**That's what I like to hear."**

"Heh."

"**While we're at it, how about we change the band's name to **_**Sakura and the World That Never Was.**_**"**

"I love that idea!"

"**You should probably tell your **_**friends**_** tomorrow."**

"Yes, I was going to tell them tomorrow."

"**This has been a real pleasure, but I have to go. Goodbye Haruno-San."**

"Bye Pein-Sama, and thank you!" Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

"Sakura-Chan are you done getting ready?" Ino yelled through the door. "We have to get ready as well!"

"Ah." Sakura said as she looked in the mirror to check her outfit. "Yes, I'm ready." _Hinata and everyone else please don't hate me..._

xxxxxxx 2 Hours Later xxxxxxx

Sasuke and Hinata made it to the hotel and passed out in the lobby. "I. Hate. You. So. Much…" Hinata said while she was trying to catch her breath.

"I hate you…too…" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke? Hinata?" Came Deidara's voice. "We've been looking for you all around town! Kakashi's is freakin' pissed he's planning on kill you guys, yeah." Deidara had tears in his eyes.

"You know what Deidara-Sama?"

"Hmm?"

"He can kill this." Sasuke said as he stuck up his middle finger.

"No time for being sarcastic." Deidara said as he pulled the two up from their seats, and dragged them to the concert hall. When they arrived Kakashi made sure to yell at them, and use all the colorful words from the dictionary.

Sasuke and Hinata had to rush to get ready, and be ready to perform in a hour. While Hinata was putting on her makeup she had this sickening feeling in her gut. It made her feel uncomfortable. She said down for a moment until the feeling went away, but she rarely got those feelings. "Ah Sakura-Chan." Hinata called out. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's okay Hina-Chan…" Sakura looked away from Hinata as she tuned her guitar. Hinata shrugged as she continued preparing to get ready. _Hinata…This is your fault…I don't know if I should even be sorry, but I feel pity for you…_

"Alright everyone in a little bit you'll be performing, so do your best." Kakashi said with a smile. "And if you don't I'll kill you all, then the crew, and then myself. So if you don't want to die do a great job." Everyone gulped as Kakashi seemed calm as he threatened everyone's life.

"We're going to rock this fuckin' joint so hard everyone will get pregnant, yup even the guys!" Ten-Ten said as she twirled her drum sticks.

"She's fuckin' mental." Neji whispered under his breath.

"That's the spirit, yeah!" Deidara chimed. "Lets do it!" Deidara said as he tossed confetti into the air.

xxxxxxx

**AN: Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter I worked really hard on it. So please read and review, and as always flamers are welcomed.**

**Chama: It's Japanese slang. It's the fusion of Chan and Sama. Chama sounds so cute!**

**Came out of the woodwork: It means that people seem to be suddenly appearing, as if from nowhere, and there are lots of them. I hope that's a good explanation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Thank you guys for all the positive reviews. As of right now I'm focusing on completing this story, and I'm actually just going to try to focus one story at a time. The next story I will probably be completing is either "I Will Restore Your Heart" or "Hinata the Djinn." If you've read any other fanfics of mine and you have a story you'll like me to complete just leave it in the comments, and I will decide which story will be next.

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

The World That Never Was was going to perform first. She felt confident that they would outshine the dimwitted boys. She smiled to herself as her group set up their equipment, but soon she had that gut feeling. She breathed in deeply as she rested her head against the microphone stand. "Nervous?" said a voice.

"Neji," Hinata said as she dusted her outfit off. "I'm not the same little girl that I once was." She watched as her cousin's stern expression softens up a bit.

"I was just worried about you Hinata." Neji said.

"I know, and the only reason why you joined that group was to become closer, right?" Hinata's raised her right brow. "Spying for my father again?"

"Yes-I mean no." Neji sighed as he tried to not scream at her. "At first it was. I was spying on you…Then I realized how much you enjoyed being on stage, and I wanted to experience the same happiness as you." Neji scratched his head with a bit of embarrassment. "I have changed so much since being with this lot of idiots. I have friends, learned how to care for people other than myself, and I gotten the chance to experience the same happiness as you." He watched as Hinata's eyebrow slowly descended. "I wanted this tour to show you, that I have changed, and that I realized how much of an asshole to you, and apologize." Neji tightly hugged Hinata. Hinata hesitantly returned the hug. "Hinata I promise to be here for you for now on. So please forgive me."

"Neji-Sama," Hinata said into his chest. "I forgive you."

Applause interrupted their family moment. "I'm going to cry!" Naruto said into his hands. "I never knew you had a heart!" Naruto ran and joined their hug. During the hug his left hand found its way towards Hinata's bottom. Hinata let out a scream, and without warning both Hinata and Neji kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying into the drums. "It was worth it…" Naruto said as he gave the two Hyuuga's a thumbs up.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he helped Naruto out of the drums, and reset the drums. "Your face has taken so many beatings that it can withstand any attack. Pitiful."

"I don't have a problem with that because my face won't be deformed when I play." Naruto said with a grin.

"Please don't make me shoot myself." Kakashi said as he popped a few tylenols into his mouth, and drunk some water. "Don't be so loud."

"Well Scarecrow-Sensei was the one that got shitfaced with the crew." Deidara tsked at Kakashi. "Now they have to set up everything because the crew has a hangover as well."

"Shut up before I kill you." Kakashi said with a growl. Deidara chuckled nervously as he ducked behind Temari. "Chicken." Kakashi said under his breath. "Hurry up and set everything up. Time is everything!"

xxxxxxx 2 Hours Later xxxxxxx

The crowd was already shouting for the show to start, and all the girls were excited. Temari couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face. "This crowd looks like they're ready to get wild." She was peeking from behind the curtain. She let a gasp out as she waved for Hinata to come over. "Lookie at who I see!" Temari nudged Hinata as she moved her brows up and down. "Hubba hubba, right?" Hinata felt a blush cross her face. In the row right in front of the stage was Sasori. "Blushie blushie." Temari giggled. "Guys look at this." She beckoned for the others to come and see.

"Oh my!" Ino squealed. "It's Hina-Chan's Lover Boy from the Amusement Park!" Ino winked at Hinata.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke said as he watched the girls' crowd around the curtains. "He's not even all that cute." All the girls turned around and looked at him.

"I knew it." Naruto said. "I knew he was gay!"

"I'm not gay you jackass!"

"Hey, I'm not the one rating guys." Naruto retorted.

"Jealous much?" Ino snorted.

"Shut up. Aren't you about to start?" Sasuke said while he walked off.

"Well I hope you have a good show." Kiba winked at Sakura. Sakura cringed and looked away from the wolfy grin Kiba had plastered on his face.

"Well come on guys." Ten-Ten sat at the drums, and positioned herself until she felt comfortable.

"Lets fuckin' rock their world." Temari grinned.

"**Now what you've all been waiting for, The World That Never Was!"**

**"Do you wanna rock?"** Hinata screamed into the microphone. She received a loud outburst of cries, and she grinned. **"Let rock! Ready set go!"**

Hinata slowly closed her eyes. She listened as Ten-Ten began playing the drums. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and her crystal eyes were glossed as if she was in a daze. She slowly opened her mouth as she began to sing.

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Sakura began singing the chorus with Hinata.

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Hinata began singing alone again.

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Ten-Ten and Ino start playing the instrumental, half way in the instrumental Temari plays along. When the instrumental ended Hinata began singing again.

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Sakura began singing along with Hinata once more.

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

The instrumental starts again, and Hinata sways as the instrumental plays. Hinata clutches the microphone stand, and pulls it close to her lips as her and Sakura sings in slight auditable voice.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

The instrumental plays for a little bit longer, and then Sakura and Hinata began singing in their normal tones.

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

The instrumental starts back up. Hinata lightly makes a long drawled _ah_ sound while the instrumental played. When the song finished the crowd went wilder than before they even started playing. Hinata gave the audience a saucy expression as the right corner of her mouth was in a grin. Guys from the audience pledge their love to the girls they were in awe with.

The host of the concert came out on stage, and shook hands with all the girls. He spoke into his microphone with great excitement. **"Who wants to tell these beautiful ladies how much you adore them?"** The crowd erupted from pleas from the people in the audience. **"Whoever catches it gets to talk to them!"** He tossed the wireless microphone into the audience. It was like the audience was in the stands at a baseball game trying to catch the ball that was heading their way. They were all scrambling to catch the microphone, but one boy wrestled and captured the microphone.

The cameras that were projecting on the big screen zoomed in on a boy with scruffy hair. ** "My name is Konohamaru, and Ten-Ten will you pleeeeeeeease go on a date with me?"**

Ten-Ten smiled as she spoke into the microphone that was strapped on to her drums. **"How old are you?"** She asked.

"**14yrs old!"**

"**When you hit 21 call me up baby!"** Ten-Ten said with a wink.

The host used Hinata's microphone to tell the 14yr old boy to toss the microphone to another location. The microphone was easily caught by someone in the front row. The cameras zoomed in on a boy with red hair. **"I'm Sasori, and Hyuuga Hinata is my future wife."** Sasori winked at Hinata. A blush spread across Hinata's face.

The host laughed loudly as he spoke into Hinata's microphone once more. **"This charmer made Hyuuga-San blush so maybe she is!"** Hinata wanted to punch the host in the face, but she didn't want to taint the band's reputation.

Hinata screamed into the microphone, **"Is this a Talk Show or is this a Cooooooooooooncert! Lets make some sweet music!"** The crowd cheered as the band started up another song. Ten-Ten started playing, and from the beat she knew which song they were about to play. She slightly glanced at Sakura. The pink haired girl looked as if she was remembering her pass. Lightly shook her head, and smiled at Hinata. She mouthed, _I'm okay. Don't worry about me._ Hinata and Sakura began singing.

Used to be one of the rotten ones and he liked you for that

Used to be one of the rotten ones and he liked you for that

Used to be one of the rotten ones and he liked you for that

Now you're all gone got your make-up on and you're not coming back

Can't you come back?

Used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that

Used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that

Used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that

Now you're all gone got your make-up on and you're not coming back

Bleaching your teeth, smiling flash, talking trash, under your breath

Bleaching your teeth, smiling flash, talking trash, under your breath

Bleaching your teeth, smiling flash, talking trash, under your breath

Bleaching your teeth, smiling flash, talking trash, under my window

Temari, Ino, and Ten-Ten starts playing the instrumental, and when it ended Hinata and Sakura began singing again.

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, sleep on the floor, dream about me

Park that car, drop that phone, park that car, drop that phone

(Dream about me)

Park that car, drop that phone, park that car, drop that phone

(Dream about me)

Park that car, drop that phone

Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten join Hinata and Sakura, and sing the last part with them.

Used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that

Now you're all gone got your make-up on and you're not coming back.

"The World That Never Was! The World That Never Was! The World That Never Was!" The crowd kept on chanting their group name as well as their actual names. After 5 more songs it was then Sasuke's group turn.

"**Thank you guys for being such a great audience!"** Hinata blew a kiss to them. Hinata could have sworn she heard her cousin yell; _Whoever catches her kiss is going to die!_ She loved her cousin, but he was to overprotective.

"**Buh-Bye guys!"** Temari yelled into her microphone.

"**You guys are so awesome!"**

The girls exited the stage, and the crew members handed them cold waters and towels to dry off with. The guys were hanging around when the girls came off stage. Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead as she drunk her water. "Hn." Sasuke scuffed. "We could do better." He said with a smugish look upon his face. The girl's faces heated up in rage, and if they didn't have a reputation to uphold they would of gave Sasuke and old fashion beat down.

"Watch and be amazed." Naruto said with a wink.

"Yeah, we'll be amazed at how horrible you play." Ten-Ten turned to her band mates and said, "They're going to play so whorribly." The girls laughed. Hinata stood against the wall as she scuffed under her breath as Sasuke's group went on stage. _They're so arrogant…_ Hinata said as she took another swig of her water bottle.

"Eeeee!" Sakura squealed. "I just can't wait to see them perform."

The crowd grew louder as Naruto grabbed the microphone, and yelled, "**We're going to rock your panties off!"** He then threw up the rock sign.

Naruto took a small breath before he began singing.

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

Sasuke grasped the microphone, and sensually licked his cherry red lips. The girls went wild when he did that action. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

Some black roses on the floor, and gliding petals on the river

Your tears are so cold, they 're twisting streams on your pale skin

But once you had a red rose on your hands

And spread its seeds away while hoping they blossom red

Sound and safe from that tainted soul of yours

Sasuke and Naruto began singing together.

Because your soul is black you fear the sun, wind and rain

And would never let them to shine, blow or fall on your grave

So the red roses are black for you, today

Sasuke began singing solo again.

Some black roses on the floor

And drips of blood on your fingers

With every torn you hurt so deep

While harvesting on your death field

But once you had a red rose on your hands

And spread its seeds away while hoping they blossom red

Sound and safe from the tainted soul of yours

Naruto joined Sasuke in singing again.

Because your soul is black you fear the sun, wind and rain

And would never let them to shine, blow or fall on your grave

So the red roses are black for you, today

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

For you today

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji played the instrumental, and while they were playing Naruto sung in a slight whisper.

_With honesty, justice and dignity_

_You can turn your roses red_

Naruto and Sasuke began singing normally.

Because your soul is black you fear the sun, wind and rain

And would never let them to shine, blow or fall on your grave

So the red roses are black for you, today

The whole band joined in on singing.

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

For you today

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

Roses are black roses for you today

The microphone that was in the audience was being tossed around to numerous fans, one fan elbowed another in the face so she could get the microphone. **"Sasuke-Chama,"** Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched. _Did she just use Chama for me?...I should killer…_ **"How about you dump Hyuuga-Teme and forget about that skank Karin, and get with meee!~"** Sasuke chuckled.

"I hope you're not serious." Sasuke stated. "For starters. I'm not dating Hyuuga-San. I'm still dating Karin. I'll never date a fugly girl, and second of all I'm not no damn _Chama_!" Sasuke's band mates mentally face palmed, they all knew this was going to be in the tabloids before the night even ends. "Next question please, and don't pass to the fugly people."

No one else from the audience wanted to ask any more questions due to the fact they didn't want to suffer Uchiha Sasuke's wrath. Naruto smiled uneasily. **"The nights not over so lets fuckin' rock! Who still wants to hear some kickass music!"** No matter what Sasuke did or said as long as Naruto was with him, the blonde haired boy could make everyone forget what Sasuke just did. Naruto's words received loud screams from the crowd. Naruto once again threw up the rock sign. **"Lets change up the pace a bit!"** Naruto said as he casted a look of annoyance at Sasuke. The young Uchiha just shrugged not caring what his band mates were feeling towards him at the moment. Sasuke could hear Hinata and her friends laughing up a storm. They made him want to hit someone with his guitar.

Sasuke began singing. The crowd wasn't cheering because of what just transpired, but as the song progressed the crowd went wild.

Last year's wishes

Are this year's apologies

Every last time I come home

I take my last chance

To burn a bridge or two

I only keep myself this sick in the head

Cause I know how the words get you

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bulletproof and loneliness

At best, at best

Naruto joined Sasuke in singing.

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Sasuke began singing solo again.

Collect the bad habits

That you couldn't bare to keep

Out of the woods but I love

A tree I used to lay beneath

Kissed, tear-stained and vain

From a sour bottle baby girl

With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bulletproof and loneliness

At best, at best

Naruto starts singing with Sasuke once more as he goes to the crowd and kisses a few of the girl's hands. This made them swoon.

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Kiba then began singing solo.

The best way

To make it through

With hearts and wrists in tact

Is to realize

Two outta three ain't bad

Ain't bad

The whole band then starts singing together.

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

(Honeymoon)

Setting in our honeymoon

(In a honeymoon)

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in our honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

At the end of the song all of the crowd forgot what had transpired before the band started singing. They played 5 more songs, and the concert ended. When the boys walked off stage the girls made sure to be standing by the wall that faced the direction of the stage. "You guys are heartless pigs." Hinata stated before walking off with her band mates.

"B-But Hina-Chan it wasn't me!" Neji turned to Sasuke and growled. "Look what you've done! I just got a step closer to having a bond with my cousin, and you go and fuck it up! Thanks a lot dickwad!"

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he yawned. "That was way too harsh."

"I went easy on her." Sasuke retorted. "I hate it when people are all up in my personal life."

"Sasuke if you haven't noticed we're _famous_." Kiba said. "People that are famous, fans, and tabloids are going to be on us like white on rice."

"You knew what you were getting into when we created this band." Naruto stated. "Man, I love you like the brother I never had, but this whole thing with your tude is becoming a bit too much. You either need to go reevaluate yourself, or go get fuckin' laid." With that being said the group left Sasuke standing by himself.

xxxxxxx

Deidara was on the phone with Pein telling him how the groups' first concert together went. "They did great Pein-Sama. It was like _wow_ it made you want to get out of your seat and dance!"

"**Good. Good."** Pein said into the phone.

"Was that all you wanted?" Deidara asked. Pein never called his cell personally he usually had his assistant Konan make all the calls. This made the hairs on Deidara's neck stand on edge. He could feel that something big was about to happen, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"**I've decided to remove Hyuuga-San from being the leader, and making Haruno-San the new leader. She shows great promise. More than the other one."**

"But Pein-Sama if you've ever heard Hinata-Chan sing, you'll be amazed by her. Compared to Sakura she sounds like a beautiful swan, and Sakura sounds like a little hummingbird."

"**Haruno-San was very persuasive when sh-"**

"-Excuse me Pein-Sama, but did I misunderstand you…Or did you imply Sakura-Chan contacted you about Hinata-Chan being replaced as the lead?"

"**Ah, I'm taking it that Haruno-San haven't told you or the band yet."**

"No…" Deidara has never felt this much anger build up inside of him. How was he going to break the news to Hinata and the others. Deidara didn't even know how he should interact with Sakura anymore. From here on now, Deidara knew it would be one tough tour.

xxxxxxx

AN: Hi guys I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, and as always flamers are welcomed.

The songs that I used for this chapter are in order from which they appeared in the fanfic:

Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) – The song is sung by Emily Browning. It's from the Sucker Punch soundtrack.

Anthems for a Seventeen Year Old Girl – The song is sung by Broken Social Scene. It's from the Scott Pilgrim vs. the World soundtrack.

Black Rose – This song is sung by Icon and The Black Roses.

I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You) – The song is sung by Fall Out Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Hi speedy update! Well same as usual please read and review.**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

At the private after party everyone was throwing back drinks like it was water. Hinata sat upon Temari's lap as her legs were resting upon Ten-Ten's lap. "To us." Hinata said as she held up her shot glass. All three of the girls tapped their glasses together and tossed back their drink. "Where's Saku-Chan?" Hinata asked. Temari shrugged as she rested her head on Hinata's shoulder.

"I think she's with Deidara-Chama." Ten-Ten said.

"Guys I've never been happier." Hinata said as she stared at her empty shot glass. "Thank you for making my dream come true." Hinata said as she group hugged her teammates. Even though she was hugging her friends, it was a foreboding feeling that rested upon her heart. She wished that whatever was about to happen would happen already and be over with.

"Lesbians!" Naruto said as he hi-fived Kiba.

"Oh now it's on." Temari said as she removed Hinata from her lap. "Prepare to get your ass whopped." All three girls stood up.

"I'm gonna cut you like I cut that catfish last night." Everyone froze for a second. "I'm trying to make him imagine how bad I'm gonna fuck him up. Geez."

Hinata cracked her knuckles as she glared at Naruto and Kiba. "Lets kill them dead!"

xxxxxxx

"Deidara-Chama, did you need something?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"I-I spoke to Pein-Sama."

Sakura breathing slowed a little as her chest felt heavy. "W-What are you talking about D-Deidara-Cha-"

"-Don't play stupid!" Deidara yelled. Sakura coward back a little; she never seen Deidara get angry. She waited silently for what he was going to say. "I don't understand how you could do something so underhanded. Please help me understand…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she crossed her arms. "Deidara I don't have to explain myself. What is done is done." At first Sakura did feel bad, but after thinking about how she finally bested Hinata at something made her not regret anything. Sakura began walking off with a smug look on her face. Deidara blocked Sakura from walking away. "What are you going to do Deidara-Cha-"

**CRASH!**

Deidara punched a hole in the brick wall with his right fist. He slowly withdrew his hand which was drenched in blood. "Don't fuck with me Haruno, yeah." Deidara leaned forward as he whispered in her ear. _"I'll slit that pretty little neck of yours while you're sleeping. So don't fuckin' play coy with me."_ He fixed his posture when he heard footsteps approaching.

"What's going on?" Ino said. The others were right behind her. "Nii-Chama?" Ino gasped as she saw his bloody hand. "What happen?"

Deidara smiled his usual smile as he patted his sister's head with his left hand. "Ah, it was nothing, yeah." He cast a sideway glance at Sakura. "I just needed to inform Sakura about something important."

Kakashi was the last one to make it to the scene, he paused for a moment. The last time Deidara had that look in his eyes was when he was the leader of the infamous street gang Taka. "Tsk. Tsk." Kakashi pushed through the others. "Come Deidara." Kakashi said.

"Of course Scarecrow-Sensei."

When Kakashi knew they were out of ear shot he began his conversation. "What's happening?" He asked while he read his perverted book. Deidara didn't say a word, and Kakashi hated seeing his old comrade with the cold expression he use to wear often. "You promised you'll change."

"I did." Deidara retorted. "But I just got so mad, yeah."

"About?"

"I wish we could switch bands…" Deidara sighed. "But then again I really do care for them…"

"Are you falling for one of them?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Haruno-Chan talked to _Pein_ directly." When Kakashi heard Pein's name his ears perked up. He could already tell from hearing their boss' name that it wasn't good. "She asked him to make her the lead, and he said yes."

"You're kidding, right?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. "But I thought they were all best friends."

"Apparently they're not." Deidara untied his hair, and let his long strands of hair drape his shoulders. "Tomorrow Sakura will become the new leader, and even the band's name is being changed. Sakura and The World That Never Was." Deidara furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head slowly. "Ironic that they're keeping that name. Maybe it's symbolizes that Sakura's _friendship_ with the other never was."

"Have you told Hinata and the others?"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but I can't break it to her." Deidara looked at Kakashi with tears brimming in his eyes. "What should I do Sensei?"

"I don't know how to break it to her either, but she has to know."

"I know." Deidara cried into his hands. His face was stained from the blood from his hand.

"C'mon go get cleaned up, and you can inform her in the morning."

xxxxxxx

"Sakura-Chan what happened?" Hinata asked the frightened pink haired girl. Sakura wasn't sure what she just saw or what she just heard. Deidara's voice was different from his usual cheerful voice, the voice he used sent shivers down her spine. _Would Deidara really kill me?_ was the question that plagued Sakura's mind. "Hello?" Hinata said trying to get her friend's attention.

Sakura looked up into Hinata's concerned eyes. "Huh?" Sakura murmured under her breath.

"I asked if you were okay." Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's head. "You looked like you were petrified." Sakura slapped her hand away, and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to look at you right now." Sakura said as she walked away.

"Geez, what's with her?" Ino asked.

"PMS." Naruto said.

"I hate to admit it, but it probably is." Temari said.

Hinata held her hand as she watched Sakura's retreating backside. _What's going on with you Sakura?_ She asked herself.

"She'll be okay." Sasuke said as he watched Hinata's concerned face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed." Kiba said. "If one of you lov—Or not it's cool." He said as he backed away from the girls.

"C'mon Hina-Chan lets go to bed." Ino said as her and Temari headed off with the others.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hinata replied.

"Alrighty." Ino replied as everyone left.

Hinata walked back into the room where the After Party was and slumped on one of the many couches. After seating for a while Hinata grabbed her guitar, and decided to sing one of her favorite songs. Hinata gently strums her guitar as she begins to sing.

Dawn comes, and we part ways once again.

My dreams becoming distant apparitions.

I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...

As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels

Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance.

Summer comes to Uji, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry

The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.

Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again.

I can still see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes. (it was so warm.)

As I reminisce, I take your hand as I pluck the flowers and sing (there is no clue.)

Within the memories that are now coming back to me.

I'm setting out to find my way back to you.

Spring is announced when the mountain leaves break out in a dance.

Summer comes to Uji, and in the fields are patterns of grass set out to dry

The autumn moon rises, let's celebrate its fullness.

Winter passes by, and I count off all the days and months again.

Dawn comes, and we part ways once again.

My dreams becoming distant apparitions.

I turn to the warm wind for help, the wind I felt every time you held me...

-As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels

"Pretty good." Came a voice from the doorway.

Hinata looked up to see the onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Stalking?" Hinata said with a corked brow.

"You wish." Sasuke sat by Hinata, and took her guitar.

"Hey!"

"Just let me see it for a second geez." Hinata slouched back onto the couch as she watched Sasuke tune the guitar. "I'm still working on this song…Just to let you know." Sasuke said to the raven haired girl before he began playing.

Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah...

I was fool

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end

Old love affair

Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years

Hinata yawned as she stretched her arms. "It was okay." His response to his song led her to getting put in a put in a head lock. "Stop it!" Sasuke then took his left elbow and rubbed it on the top of her head. "Okay. Okay. I lied it was a beautiful song! Now let me go!" Sasuke released her with a smug smile on his face.

"I know. I know." Sasuke said. Hinata rolled her eyes at Sasuke. Never had the young Hyuuga met such a guy that ego was so big. "Who writes the songs in your group?"

"Sakura." Hinata sighed.

"No one else writes songs?"

"Well once in a blue moon Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten would, but it's mainly Sakura."

"You've never wrote anything?" Sasuke asked a bit intrigued.

"I try to, but I can never come up with th—" Hinata stood up abruptly. "Why am I telling you these things?" She only received a shrug from Sasuke. Her blood boiled as she thought about Sasuke prying into her life, and the others as well. "I'm leaving. It's late."

"Good night." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

xxxxxxx

Everyone was in a happy mood when morning came. The crew members were on top of things, and actually very coherent. The bands weren't bickering, and very courteous to each other. The only two that felt like shit were the managers. Deidara was sitting on the outside of the tour bus with Kakashi; while he tried to sort through all of his woes. Abruptly Deidara stood up with determination burning in his eyes. "I'm gonna man up, and tell her, yeah!"

"Good. Now go tell her."

Deidara marched on to the tour bus; not letting his determination falter. "Hina-Chan, I have something to tell you!" He proclaimed.

"Hush Dei-Chama!" Ino hissed as she turned the T.V's volume up. Both groups were huddled around the flat screen T.V watching the news.

**_Hello and welcome back to the KonohaStar, where we give you cold hard facts. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and I'm here with the two biggest scoops of the week!_**

"Hurry up you old hag!" Naruto growled at the T.V.

"SSSH!" Everyone shushed Naruto.

**_Last night was the first stop of Death Star Pony and The World That Never Was, and it was fantastic! Reviews were pouring in left and right. The bands was very interactive with the audience which was a huge plus! As usual both bands were hot, but—_**

The news cut to the commercials, and everyone started becoming nervous. Something wasn't right, and once again Hinata had that feeling that's been haunting her for the past few days. Whatever was about to happen, was about to happen now. She clasped her hands together as her world seemed to be going in slow-motion. When the news came back from their commercial break everyone was tensed.

**_-But was last night Hyuuga Hinata's last time performing as lead? Akatsuki Revolution has released a statement saying that, Haruno Sakura would now be becoming the new lead of The World That Never Was. BREAKING NEWS! Whoa! Not only is the band changing their leader, but the name is also being changed to Sakura and The World That Never Was! "What brought this change?" That's what thousands of fans are asking…_**

Hinata stood up slowly as she pushed pass Deidara, and walked off the tour bus. Last night she finally fulfilled her lifelong dream, and the next day had them snatched away. "Hina-Chan!" Ino called out to the raven-haired girl. "Wait Hina-Chan!" Ino jumped out one of the tour bus' windows, and chased after Hinata. "Talk to me Hina-Chan."

"Ino…" Hinata said as she was on the verge of tears. "I've worked so hard to form this band, and make it this far only to be replaced." Ino wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Ino why did this happen…" Tears cascaded down Hinata's face, and onto Ino's shirt.

"I don't know, but I swear Hinata that I'm going to get down to the bottom of this!" Ino casted a glare towards the person coming their way. Ino broke away from Hinata, and walked over and slapped Deidara hard across the face. "Deidara how could you?" She cried as she looked at her older brother.

Deidara didn't bother looking at neither of the girls. Right now he had to think of the band, and pretend it was him. He would find a way for Hinata to get her dreams back, but for the time being he has to be the villain. "Why should I be ashamed of telling Pein-Sama that Sakura would make a better leader, yeah." Deidara had to force himself with saying Sakura's name, and he almost forgot the yeah at the end of his sentence. He wanted to tell them the truth, but it would be much better off like this.

Hinata cried louder as Ino cradled her in her arms. "I have no brother." Ino remarked as she walked back to the tour bus with the sobbing Hinata in her caring arms. As soon as they made it back to the van; everyone made sure to give Hinata her space. Neji didn't know what to exactly say to Hinata, but he did know he wanted to beat the crap out of Deidara. Actually that same idea was in quite a few people's minds.

Once in a while Deidara hard the crew saying obscene things about him, and he even heard Naruto saying he would hate to have him as a manager. Deidara's blue eyes looked across the room to see Sakura playing the _Best Friend_ role. "H-Hina-Chan," Sakura cried as she held Hinata in her arms. "I didn't ask for this to happen. I'm sorry! What should I do?"

"It's okay Sakura." Hinata looked up at Sakura through tinted red eyes, and gave Sakura a light smile. "A-At least I'm still in the band, right?"

"R-Right." Sakura said as she smiled back at Hinata. "What should we do about him?"

"I-I'm not upset with Deidara." Hinata said truthfully.

"You're kidding right Hina-Chan?" Temari asked with furrowed brows. "He didn't even have the decency to talk to you about this before he talked to Pein-Sama about this!" Temari huffed. "If you ask me we should give him an ol' school beat down."

"U-Um yeah I don't think that's a good idea." Sakura said remembering what transpired between them last night. "Let me go talk to him." She said as she stood up, when she made her way over to Deidara she felt triumphant. "Excuse me, Deidara-Chama may I speak with you?"

"Sure you can Sakura…" Deidara said as nicely as he could. The blonde-haired man followed Sakura out the tour bus, and stood on its side. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell Hinata the truth?" Sakura finally asked. That question has been plaguing her since the Hyuuga told her the conversation Ino, Deidara, and she had. "You could have told her what really happen."

"Unlike you I think of the consequences of things." Deidara held his head. "If I would have told Hinata the truth it would have hurt her a lot more. I've known Hina-Chan since she was a baby. I think of her as a little sister. It pains me to know that right now she might despises me, but it's just one small price." Sakura laughed at Deidara. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh you Cotton-Candy Whore, but I'm going to help Hina-Chan reclaim her place as leader." Deidara gave Sakura the same look from last night which made her cease her laughter.

Deidara pushed pass the quiet Sakura. He had to think of something fast before Sakura made another attempt. _If only I knew what Sakura told Pein-Sama…I got it!_ Deidara smirked to himself. Sakura might have won this round, but he has an ace up his sleeves.

xxxxxxx

**AN: That's the latest chapter. I hoped you liked it! Please read and review!**

**The song that Hinata sung is called, "Shiki No Uta" by Minmi. It's the ending theme of Samurai Champloo.**

**The song that Sasuke sung is called, "Moon on the Water" by Beat Crusaders. It's a song that appeared in Beck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: I know it has been so long. School, work, and getting constantly sick are no fun. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

"Hina-Chan are you sure you're not gonna watch?" Ino asked while she stroked her friend's back.

"I'm not in the mood…I'll just watch it on YouTube later."

"Alright…See you then…"

Hinata turned in her covers and felt slightly guilty for lying to her friend. She pulled back the covers revealing she was fully dressed. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at the text message from Deidara.

**Meet me at the Park across from the Museum.**

- **Deidara**

xxxxxxx

"Hello." Kurenai said as she crossed her legs. "Today is a very special installment of KonohaSTAR. Just yesterday, the world was shocked by the biggest change ever! The World That Never Was turned into Sakura and The World That Never Was and its once leading lady was bumped to second. Now the whole band couldn't be here so we have none other than Haruno Sakura!" The audience applauded as Sakura walked on stage waving to everyone. Kurenai arose from her seat to hug Sakura. "Hello Haruno-San."

"Hello Yuhi-San, it's so nice to see you again." Sakura chimed as she returned the embrace.

"Now tell us all about _the_ details."

Sakura sighed as she wore a forlorn expression. "I'll try my best, but to be very honest it all happened so suddenly." The audience made a sound of pure sympathy.

xxxxxxx

Deidara was sitting on a stone statue of a lion when Hinata came into his view. "For a moment I was worried you weren't gonna come." He said as he hoped off the statue. Hinata was wearing a baseball cap, and navy denim jeans. Deidara sighed to himself when he noticed she was wearing one of Naruto's shirts that said _Ramen is better than sex_. To top it off she wore cerulean contacts to cover her noticeable pearl eyes.

"Well I had nothing better to do." Hinata said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to be the one that comes out on top." Deidara said as he and Hinata walked into the park.

"How dare you say that whe—"

"I'm hurt that you couldn't tell that was a lie…" Deidara sighed. "Even Ino knew I was lying." Once they reached a bench that over looked a pond they sat. "Actually I only knew about this the night before the news came out…"

"I don't understand; if you didn't talk to Pein-Sama then who did?"

"Hinata, think. Who is the only one that benefits from this change?" Deidara said as he grasped her hands. "Whose now in the front and everyone is in the back?"

"No, that's impossible." Hinata said as she stood up quickly. "Sakura and I have been friends for years. She wouldn't do this to me."

"Hinata." Deidara stood up and looked her right in the eyes. "You're like a sister to me. I watched you grow from a toddler to a stunning woman, and it pains me to see someone come and trample over your dreams." Deidara embraced Hinata as he continued. "Hinata you still have a chance. Create the best damn song ever for the next concert. Sakura think she has won, but she hasn't. She doesn't have your strength nor does she know what you're capable of." Hinata softly cried into Deidara's shirt.

"I'll try…I promise."

xxxxxxx

"Whoa that was deep…" Naruto said as he turned off the TV.

"Who knew that Deidara-Sensei was so devious?" Ten-Ten said as she popped popcorn in her mouth.

"I don't know…" Temari said. "Doesn't seem like Dei-Sama at all."

"The guys a douche just get over it." Kiba said ready to change the topic. Just as the group was getting into a heated conversation Hinata walked onto the van.

"What the fuck are you wearing my shirt?!" Naruto yelled.

"She's wearing my baseball cap too!" Kiba growled.

Hinata snatched the hat off her head and tossed it at Kiba; she then took Naruto's shirt off and tossed it at the blonde's face. "Ino we need to talk."

"Hinata, have you gone crazy?" Ten-Ten asked. "They can see your bra?!"

"They're all above the age, and seen a pair of tits before." Hinata said as she walked to the back of the bus.

Naruto sighed dreamily. "I think I can die hap—" Naruto was punched in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"Shut up dobe!" Neji said as he growled.

Once Hinata was in the back with the door locked she turned towards Ino. "How long have you known?" She asked as she took the blue contacts out. Ino had a bewildered expression. "About Sakura?"

"I won't say I _knew_, but I just couldn't believe that my brother would do that to you. We're like family. Deidara, you, and I have been through so much together, and to think he would do something like this. It just has that skanks stench written all over it." Hinata's eyes widened. "Yup, I never liked her. I only agreed to let her in our band because I knew she was your friend." Ino plopped on the bed as she crossed her legs. "So what's the plan?"

"Make the best damn song ever, and show that skank you don't fuck with me and live to see another day."

xxxxxxx

"Saku-Chan you did such a wonderful job." Ten-Ten gushed.

"Thank you." Sakura said while she walked on to the van. "Is Hina-Chan feeling any better?"

"Yeah. She's up and about now." Temari said.

"And stri—" Naruto slowly trailed off when he received glares from Neji, Temari, and Ten-Ten. "And striking well she is doing!" He chuckled half heatedly.

"Good…" Sakura said. "Well since everyone is feeling better now. How about we go get something to eat and see a movie."

"That sounds awesome with me." Temari said. "Everyone to the front."

"Troublesome woman."

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"Troublesome."

"Whatever, everyone lets go to dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't think Hina-Chan is up for it she has a headache." Ino said. "Though we can still go."

"Aw, I hope she feels better." Sakura smiled. "Well then lets go." Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke's and tried walking out the door.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said as he unlinked his arm from hers. She was just as bad as the fans that threw themselves at him. "I'm not in the mood."

"What c'mon Sasuke-Teme, Kakashi-Sensei and Deidara-Sensei aren't even here tonight. We'll finally get to let lose." Naruto said with a nudge of his elbow.

"Like I already said I'm not in the mood."

"He doesn't wanna come so lets go already." Neji said as he left off the van.

"We'll bring Hinata and yourself a doggy bag." Ino said as they filed off the van.

"Finally." Sasuke proclaimed as he sat on the couch and opened his book.

xxxxxxx

Hinata knew Sakura like the back of her hand, she knew that once she got back from the interview that she would try some tactic to butter everyone up. Hinata didn't feel like putting on a fake smile, and making idle chit-chat with her "friend".

When she heard the door close she placed her earphones and tried to get some inspiration. After listening to song after song, and still had no inspiration she arose from the bed in only a black spaghetti strap tank and her black silk panties. She was parched and the one beverage that could clench her thirst was a nice cold Pepsi.

Hinata walked into the front of the bus, and opened the refrigerator. After a little debating she grabbed a Pepsi. When she turned around onyx eyes met pearl like eyes. She was frozen in place, but only unfroze when the pair of onyx eyes traveled downward. "I like your pajamas." The Uchiha said with an arched brow.

"My face is up here." Hinata growled as she sat her Pepsi on the counter. "You were supposed to be gone."

"And you're supposed to be sick."

"And?"

"And I don't care."

"Good." Hinata said as she took a sip from her Pepsi.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"What you never seen a half dressed woman before Uchiha?"

"Believe me I've seen a lot more than half dressed."

"P.I.G."

"Polite Intelligent Gentlemen," Sasuke said. "why thank you for the compliment."

Hinata smiled to herself, "Good one." She said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Her smile fell as soon as the TV came on. It was rerun of the KonohaSTAR special that ran earlier. _I can't believe I couldn't see through her in the beginning._

"How can she just sit there and be smiling." Sasuke said. "If I was her and Pein-Sama did this to Death Star I wouldn't be able to smile. She probably wouldn't this to happen."

Hinata sighed as she pushed her pride aside. "Sasuke, when you write songs what inspires you?"

"My past experiences inspire my songs." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I wrote the Black Roses song after one of my exes. Her name was Tayuya and no matter what she was just a bitch." Hinata pulled her knees to her chest as she thought. "Just write songs that have meaning. It could even be about someone and they won't even know it, but it is fun if they know it's about them."

"Pein-Sama is breathing down my back about making a song…"

"Well you should use this to fuel you." Sasuke said as he gestured to the TV. He scooted closer to Hinata as he whispered in her ear. "Doesn't it make your blood boil to see her on TV laughing it up with Yuhi. It should be everyone in the band. It's like she dumped you guys. I bet she's even planning to go solo after all this."

"Lies…" Hinata whispered. "She's nothing but lies…" Hinata smirked. "I think I know what to write…If you weren't such a pig I'd kiss you, but I might catch Swine Flu."

"Ouch." Sasuke said with fringed hurt. "After I helped you too."

Hinata turned her head towards Sasuke to make a witty remark, but the way his onyx eyes bore into hers immobilized her. Sasuke leaned forward and took the opportunity to capture her lips. The kiss was tender and it made her breathless. His arms snaked around her torso and brought her closer. "S-Sasuke st-stop." She breathed out when they broke apart.

"St-st-stuttering are we?" He chuckled as he kissed her neck.

Hinata glared at him as she tried to break away from his embrace. "What about K-Karin." She epped when Sasuke bit her collarbone. "She wouldn't like this."

"We're not even dating anymore." Sasuke stated.

"But at the concert you said you guys were still dating."

"It was just to piss that fan off."

"You're such a pig get away from me!"

Sasuke flipped Hinata over so she was pressed against the couch and he towered over her with her legs on each side of him. "But you're the one that kissed a pig back." Sasuke said as he leaned forward again. Once again she was immobilized, her breath hitched in her throat as the Uchiha's face inched closer.

"Scarecrow-Sensei, this is the best ice cr—" Deidara dropped his ice cream cone as he saw the image in front of him.

"Damnit Deidara, why are you always messi—Hello." Kakashi said as he tilted his head to the side.

Hinata's whole body turned red as she began to tremble. "Get. Off." Sasuke only grinned. "Get…Off!" She yelled as she elbowed him in the throat. Sasuke fell off her as he coughed furiously. The young Hyuuga hurried to the back. Her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest. A soft knock brought Hinata back to reality. When she opened the door it was a teary eyed Deidara.

"Hina-Chan I think it's time w-we talked about the Birds and the Bees!" He wailed as he hugged her.

"I already know about _that_, and nothing happened. I swear." She stated as he cried into her shoulder.

xxxxxxx

When Hinata woke up the next morning a grinning Ino was sitting in front of her. Just by the look on her face blabber mouth Deidara must have told her. "Not now. Please not now."

"Uh-Uh, right here, right now. Details woman! Details!" Ino exclaimed in a quite tone.

"It wasn't my fault he was like Kaa the Snake from the Jungle Book." Hinata groaned as she shielded her eyes from the morning sunlight. "He hypnotized me, and I was immobilized from doing anything."

"Sure you was, or maybe you wanted him to be your first kiss." Ino taunted. "Smooch. Smooch."

"Augh far from it."

"You know you wanted that smooch from him." Ino laughed. Hinata growled as she threw a pillow at her best friend's face.

"Anyway he gave me pointers on writing songs…" Hinata grumbled.

"Wait," Ino said. "You let him molest you so he—"

"No way." Hinata said. "He just told me something that helped him write. That's it." The raven-haired woman got out of bed, and pulled out her song book. "Tell me what you think."

Ino flipped through the book and read the songs. "Wow Hina-Chan." Ino gasped as she read the songs over again. "All of these songs are great, are you gonna send a demo to Pein?"

"Nope."

"Then how are you going to let him know that you're finished?"

"Live at one of the concerts." Hinata looked at her friend with furrowed brows. "Though in order for me to do that I'm going to need; yours, Temari, and Ten-Ten's help…"

"Of course, don't seem so uneasy about asking."

"It's just that I don't want to drag you guys in it."

"I'm very sure they'll help." Ino said with a very reassuring smile.

xxxxxxx

Naruto sat in front of Sasuke as he donned an envious grin. Neji sat away from the group with an overly pissed expression. Sasuke ignored Naruto while he ate his breakfast. "What's with those idiots?" Ten-Ten asked Sakura and Temari.

"What you haven't heard?" Kiba asked from their right.

"Heard what?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke made out with Hinata."

"…" The girls remained silent until Temari broke out in laughter. "Why did Hinata cross the road?"

"To get to the Uchiha on the other side." Temari and Ten-Ten said in unison.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled. "Guys please don't make jokes about Hina-Chan's short comings." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Short comings?" Ten-Ten said as she looked at her friend with confusion clearly on her face.

"To lay with a guy she has only known for a little while she must really feel depressed."

"If I'm not mistaken you slept with Kotetsu the first day you met him, and the guy didn't even have the common courtesy to wine and dine you; he just gave you a wham bam thank you ma'am." Temari added hotly.

"What the fuck?" Sakura said as she stood up abruptly.

"You heard me." Temari said as she stood up with both her hands on her hips. "How can one talk about someone else; when they've done stuff that was a lot worse?"

"Whatever." Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and left the van.

"Aaaw." Ten-Ten said with a pout. "I was hoping to see a catfight."

Ino came out the back and whispered something into Temari's and Ten-Ten's ear. Temari smiled as she clutched her fists. "Oh I'm in."

"So am I." Ten-Ten said as she stretched.

"Told you Hina-Chan!~"

xxxxxxx

The bands were on the road again and heading to their new destination, Osaka. Ten-Ten was bored and decided to check her bands' fansite. She scrolled down and nearly choked on her water. "Holy shit!" She proclaimed.

"What?" Temari asked as she peeked over her friend's shoulder. "Whoa, dude is serious business. Listen to this everyone!" Temari cleaned her throat as she spoke like a noble English woman. "_When I close my eyes I imagine you next to me; holding my hands in yours while soft kisses graze my hand. When my eyes open, and you're not there; I could feel my heart begin to tear. As an emotion stirs deep within my soul, it calls out for you Hyuuga Hinata, and it beckons me to climb Mount Fuji and proclaim from its elevating height, that I Sasori Sands am in love with you._" Temari snapped her fingers as if she was in some poetry night at a café.

"Laaaaaaaaaaame." Naruto drawled.

"I don't know I thought it was kind of cute." Ino said as she painted her toenails.

"Really?!" Naruto asked. "Um…Really?"

Ino chuckled. "A guy with a sensitive side is always a keeper."

"I cried on Marley & Me."

"Really, I love that movie. It was sad." Ino said with a smile.

"I thought you cried because a fat chick stepped on your foot." Shikamaru said while he twirled his pinky finger in his left ear.

Naruto muttered something about Shikamaru being fired from being his wingman. "Well most of it was due to the sadness of the movie." Naruto said with a glare.

"What happened at the end of the movie?" Temari said with a raised brow.

"Um, well. Marley ended up having a litter of pups."

Ino stifled a laugh as she waved her hand dismissively. "Lets move on to the more pressing matters. Hina-Chan will you be making a move on this Sasori guy?" Hinata only shrugged as she continued to read her book. "What's with the shrug? A hot guy wants you, and is spittin' romantic stuff at you!"

"Dude I hardly know him. He could probably be a creep. Someone that would LOVE to saw off my hands and feet." Hinata stated she licked her finger and turned a page. "I'll rather not end up on 48 Hrs."

"Oookay." Temari said. "Hinata you have an over active imagination, and I'll fix it for you!" Temari's fingers quickly stroked the keyboard. "There, I just made you a date."

"What?" Hinata asked with a slightly opened mouth. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope she isn't." Ten-Ten vouched. "I'm reading the PM right now."

"Well to bad I'm—"

"The tabloids would have a field day with this. Hyuuga Hinata breaks young fan's heart." Temari said with a slight twinkle in her eye. "In the words of Nike, 'Just do it!'"

"Augh." Hinata growled as she attempted to smother herself with her book.

xxxxxxx

The bar was dimly lit as three men sat around a table taking shots. "I don't know if I can do it." The smallest guy said as he buried his head under his arms.

"Do what?" One of the other men asked. "Take another shot or woo Hyuuga Hinata?" He said with a laugh.

"Izumo, don't tease Sasori."

"Sorry Kotetsu." Izumo said as he took another shot.

"I'm not scared Izumo." Sasori said as he glared him. "I just didn't suspect for her to be so willing. I thought she'd be more of a challenge."

"Hmm, I have to say that I'm somewhat surprised as well. Though, Sasori you should never look a gift horse in the mouth." Kotetsu chuckled. "Not every girl is a Haruno. I'm surprised at the Hyuuga, but this is the direction we wanted it to go in…Ya know what Sasori." Kotetsu said as he leaned forward against the table. "If you wanna get your name out there hook up with her, use her till there is no more."

"I'll give you the information you'll need in order to woo the panties off of her."

"And you really did all this to Haruno?" Sasori questioned.

"But of course, and that's how I got here." Kotetsu said with stretched arms.

"Though I think we should kick this up a notch." Izumo said. "How about you play Haruno and Hyuuga. It seems to me there's already a bit of turmoil within their group; how about we cause some more by drifting them apart. The media would dub you as a Bad Boy Heartbreaker." Izumo laughed.

"Izumo I knew there was a reason why you was my best friend." Kotetsu laughed. "This should be fun."

Sasori lifted his head to look at the other two a sly smile crept onto his face. The strawberry-haired youth loved a challenge, and he couldn't help but wonder how each girl tasted.

xxxxxxx

Hinata wasn't sure if the weeks were flying by because time was going quickly, or because time knew she wasn't looking forward to the date she had after the concerts after party. She sighed as she tuned her guitar. Ino sat next to her and gave her a toothy grin. "What?" Hinata murmured.

"Are you excited?"

"About?"

"Tonight!" Ino yelped. "With the concert, and you're hot date, of course."

"If I could sum everything up in one word it would be, _Meh_. That's how I feel."

"Geez. If I had a hot date I—"

"You do."

"W-What?" Ino stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid." Hinata stated. "The both of you are _always_ talking. When we go to the show you and _him_ always sit next to each other. Besides you're even taking on some of his traits."

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh, like with that stupid toothy grin." Hinata became amused when Ino's face began to blush. "I know I'm right."

"Hey guys Scarecrow-Sensei said get the moving!" Naruto said as he burst through the door.

Ino froze as her face turned a brighter shade of red. "Ah Ino-Chan your face is all red. Are you sick?" Naruto asked as his face was inches away from hers.

"Dobe shut up!" Ino yelled as she ran from the backstage area.

"What the fuck? I'll never understand women." Naruto sighed.

"It's better if you don't." Hinata laughed as she exited the room.

xxxxxxx

**"Hello Osaka!"** The host bellowed into the microphone. **"Are you ready to rock?!"** The crowd answered with a loud yeah. **"Then lets start with the hottest chick group to grace our stage, Sakura and the World That Never Was!"**

The curtains pulled back and Sakura was standing up front holding a microphone. She blew a kiss to the crowd. **"Lets get it started!"** She chimed as the lights flashed on stage showing the rest of the group.

Sakura began singing when she heard the instruments start.

I'm on my second drink

But I've had a few before...

I'm tryin' hard to think

And I think that I want you on the floor

Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

Sakura and Hinata begin singing together.

Go on and take it off

(echo) Take it off!

You gotta shake it off baby, for me

C'mon and break me off

(echo) Break me off!

'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

When Hinata began her solo she winked at the crowd and jumped in the air.

Need your love 1,2,3

Stop starin' at my D cup

Don't waste time, just give it to me

C'mon baby, just feel me up

C'mon, just give it up

After Hinata finished she began playing her guitar solo, which amped the crowd up. Sakura and Hinata start singing together again.

Go on and take it off

(echo) Take it off!

You gotta shake it off baby, for me

C'mon and break me off

(echo) Break me off!

'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Sakura began singing solo as she throws her hat into the audience.

Forget the application...

You're the right guy for the task

Let me take you on vacation

Just do it, you don't have to ask!

All the girls begin singing the final part together.

Go on and take it off

(echo) Take it off!

You gotta shake it off baby, for me

C'mon and break me off

(echo) Break me off!

'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Take it off

(echo) Take it off!

Take it off baby, for me

Take it off

(echo) Take it off!

Take it off baby, for me.

After the song was finished people were holding up signs saying how much they loved the group. Hinata smiled at hearing their fans chant their names. **"We love you!"** Hinata yelled into her microphone. **"Do you want more?" **Hinata screamed, and the crowd cheered. **"I couldn't hear you, do you want more?!"** This time the group could feel the stage rumble with their answer. **"Well lets give them more."**

Sakura began singing and the Hinata began playing her guitar.

Into your head, into your mind

out of your soul, race through your veins

You can't escape, you can't escape.

Ten-Ten began playing her drums as Temari starts playing her bass guitar.

Into your life, into your dreams,

Out of the dark, sunlight again.

You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Hinata began her solo as she slowly closed her eyes.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,

Lifting your feet right off the ground,

You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,

imagine everything you can.

All the colors start to blend,

Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Everyone begin singing together.

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

They sung four more songs before it was time for the boy's portion of the concert. The girls in the audience screamed when the group walked on stage. **"How are you sexy babes doing tonight?"** Kiba said with a toothy grin. **"We're ready to rock so I hope you are!"** Without any more introductions they immediately began.

Sasuke began the song with his trade mark, he licked his lips as he grasped the microphone. Even before he began singing the girls were swooning.

Oh,

Well imagine,

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear,

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

The whole group jumped in on the chorus.

I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

Naruto began his solo as he strummed his guitar.

Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast,

So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

The group starts singing the chorus again.

I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

**"Well they're on fire tonight!"** The host laughed. **"How about we spice it up?"** The host tossed a spare microphone into the audience. **"With some Q&A. Since last time…it didn't go very well…"** The host said uneasily when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him.

**"H-Hello is this on?"** A girl between the age of twelve and sixteen asked into the microphone. **"Ah! M-My name is Moegi, and I-I wanted to know if Uzumaki-San have anyone he holds dear!"**

All eyes were now on Naruto, he played with his snake bite piercings. Squeals could be heard all around the arena. **"Well there is someone that I like, but it's a secret."**

**"I hope everything works out Uzumaki-San!"** Moegi squealed.

A boy standing next to Moegi snatched the microphone away from her. **"Death Star Pony, you guys are my heroes! So I have to know…HOW BIG IS HINATA-CHAN'S BOOBS?!"** Moegi grabbed the microphone away from her friend.

**"Ah, sorry-sorry! Konohamaru-Kun is a huge pervert! Why do you always embarrass me?!"** Moegi yelled at Konohamaru as she punched the top of his head.

**"There's never a dull moment with these guys…"** The said the host as he fanned an enraged Neji off. **"Lets get on with the show! Next song please!"**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru began singing.

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

Neji began singing.

With just a look they shook

And heavens bowed before him.

Simply a look can break your heart.

The stars that pierce the sky;

He left them all behind.

We're left to wonder why

He left us all behind.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru began singing again.

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

(ohh)

Kiba then starts his solo.

Dreams of his crash won't pass

Oh, how they all adored him

Beauty will last when spiraled down.

The stars that mystify

He left them all behind.

And how his children cried

He left us all behind.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru begins singing.

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

The whole group starts singing together.

What's the hook, the twist

Within this verbose mystery?

I would gladly bet my life upon it.

That the ghost you love, your ray of light

Will fizzle out without hope.

We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin

Ever searching for what we were promised.

Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,

but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

They sung four more songs and before they knew it the concert was coming to an end. The host walked on stage about to give his final good-byes when a crew member ran on stage and whispered something in his ear.

**"Looks like all you lucky fans are about to get a treat. So please remain seated."**

xxxxxxx

"Calm down." Ten-Ten said as waited for Sakura to be out of ear shot. "Everything is going to go perfect."

"What if they don't like it?" Hinata said while tuning her guitar.

"They're gonna love it." Ten-Ten reassured her longtime friend. "Once Sakura is in the bathroom a certain someone is going to accidently place Death Star's Pony's instrument trunk right in front of the door. While she's all like _Augh help help I'm stuck!_ We're gonna be on stage like _Yeah bitches_!"

"That's an interesting way to put it."

Ino came running into the room, and was signing for them to follow her. Sakura had just entered the bathroom, and as if on cue the trunk was pushed in front of the bathroom. "Lets do this!"

xxxxxxx

The curtains pulled back revealing the group excluding Sakura. The shocked mummers spread through the audience like wild fire. Taking one last deep breath Hinata grasped the microphone. **"Take it or leave it."**

Hinata started playing her guitar as Ino began playing the piano, Ten-Ten the drums, and Temari the bass guitar. Hinata turned her attention to the audience and began singing.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

In the back of Hinata's mind something told her to turn her attention to her left. Sakura had gotten out of the bathroom, and she wasn't looking pleased. A small smirk played on Hinata's lips. Ino then took over singing.

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

The whole group then began singing together.

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

After they finished the crowd broke out in applauds and cheers asking for more. Hinata smiled to herself. She knew that just making one or two songs wasn't going to stop Pein or Sakura, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**"We're glad you liked it. We hope to make more soon!"** Hinata said as she exited the stage with the others.

xxxxxxx

When they made it to the After Party congratulations were passed around. "Ah Hinata," Sasori said as he made his way towards her. "that was the most amazing thing ever!"

"Thanks."

"So why wasn't Haruno-San there?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Ah, yes. Why wasn't Haruno-San there?" Sakura asked from the snack table.

"Sakura so you found your way out of the bathroom?" Ten-Ten asked with a smile.

"Yes. Oddly enough someone moved a trunk in front of the door."

"Oh yes that is pretty odd." Ten-Ten said as she cuffed her chin. "Don't you agree Temari?"

"Oh yes. A trunk in front of a door. What's the odds of that happening?"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work."

"No what you're up to isn't going to work." Ino said calmly as she examined her nails. "We're not gonna sit back and take your shit."

"You bitch!" Sakura yelled as launched at Hinata.

Before the two were able to throw a punch Kakashi stood between the pair. "I love a good chick fight as much as the next, but please try and act cordial in public." Underneath his blue mask, a faint smile shown. "Now go and join the party in different sections. If I'm not mistaken Hina-Chan you're on a date." He said tilting his head towards Sasori.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei." The girls said as they bowed their heads. After Kakashi left Sakura gave them one upset glare and left.

"The host was right there's never a dull moment with you guys." Sasori said with a laugh.

"Well stick around their might be a knife fight later on." Ten-Ten said.

"…What?"

"She's kidding." Temari said.

"Ah Ino-Chan what was with the commotion." Naruto asked as he came over eating a bowl of ramen.

"Well Ino-_Chan_ we'll leave you two alone." Temari chuckled as Ten-Ten and herself walked over to Shikamaru and fuming Neji. "Dude are you still pissy about that kid?"

"Cousin complex much?" Ten-Ten asked with a grin.

"I-I do not have a cousin complex!"

"Lively bunch." Sasori said as he watched everyone interact.

"Yup, you can say that again." Hinata stated as she walked over to the snack table and picked a Pepsi.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sasori said while he scratched the back of his head. "I never thought that you'd like me."

Hinata sighed to herself as she wished she could throw this can at Temari. "Well I'm full of surprises."

"So am I."

Hinata tilted her head and looked behind them. She could feel a pair of eyes on them, but no one was there. She merely shrugged it off. "So do you have a job, or are you just a professional stalker?"

"Augh…"

"It can't be that bad."

"I work at a bakery."

"Really?!" Hinata asked with a bit of too much excitement.

"Yeah…" Sasori said not really sure if she was really interested or just pretending. "Do you like sweets or something?"

"Umu…yeah."

"Well how about next time I bring you lots of cakes." Sasori said with a smile.

"Hmm maybe."

xxxxxxx

After Hinata saw Sasori off she went back to the tour bus. Everyone else was still celebrating it up, but she had enough excitement for one day. "What are you doing here?" Came a voice from the couch.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you leave the party?"

"I dunno." He said walked towards the table. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Well neither do I…though, I do care that we have this whole van to ourselves." He said as he leaned back against the table. He sized Hinata like she was a piece of meat. "How about it?" Sasuke said as his tongue ran over his lips.

Hinata laughed as she untied her hair. "I'm not one of your slutty fans."

Sasuke grinned. "You could be." He said as he caged her in between his arms. "You just never had an Uchiha." Sasuke kissed the side of her neck. Hinata made a strange expression which only made the Uchiha smirk. "…Or are you still a virgin?" Hinata's face turned a dark shade of red as she began to cough. "I knew it. Well it doesn't surprise me, with a cousin like yours I can see why."

Hinata pushed him away from her. "Listen you sexist pig, stay away from me or I'll cut your dick off." Hinata was heading into the back when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Aw c'mon." He drawled out.

Hinata's nose wrinkled up as she notice the bottle sitting on the kitchen table. "You're drunk." She said to herself.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

"Sure." Hinata guided Sasuke to the couch and handed him a bottle of water. "You also need something with salt." Hinata said as she walked to the pantry and got a bag of pretzels.

"So I guess you like guys without souls?" Sasuke said while nibbling a pretzel.

"What?"

"Gingers do not have souls!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Shut up and eat the pre—" Sasuke cut her off when he kissed her. Hinata tried pushing him off, but he just pressed his body closer to hers. "S-Sa-Sasu—" His hand traveled up her shirt, and traced the soft ivory skin of her back.

"Oh please don't say my name like that." Sasuke groaned as he broke the kiss to nibble her neck.

"C'mon Sasuke stop." Hinata said as she squirmed under his body trying to find a way to escape.

"What you don't like it?" Sasuke drawled out.

"Y-You're drunk." Hinata stated.

"Just admit it," Sasuke stated. "You'll rather be with that Gin—" Before Sasuke could finish Kakashi burst through the door.

"How dare you?!" He growled. Sasuke drunkenly scrambled off of Hinata.

"I swear I didn't touch her!"

_"Liar."_ Hinata whispered under her breath as she sat up.

Kakashi snatched the remote from the table and turned on the television. Uzumaki Karin was guest staring on KonohaSTAR.

**"Yes Yuhi-San, that's right. I'm pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's baby."**

xxxxxxx

**An: I wanted to make this chapter extra-long to make up for my long absence. So I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!**

**The songs that I used are(In order):**

**"Take It Off" by The Donnas**

**"Rush" by Aly & AJ**

**"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco**

**"Miss Murder" by AFI**

**"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence**


End file.
